


Let's Go Home

by CosmicCthulhu



Series: Tales of full moon nights [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Pregnancy, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCthulhu/pseuds/CosmicCthulhu
Summary: In which Hermione looks for her (werewolf) husband in the middle of a full moon night.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Tales of full moon nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060808
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	Let's Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all comments and kudos I get!
> 
> English is not my first language, and this work is unbeta'd so all errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

‘ _This is bad._ ’ Draco thought, as he rushed through the narrow and tortuous streets of wizarding London. ‘ _This is a bloody disaster actually._ ’

The red light of an aggressive hex flew past his silky blond hair, as he quickly ducked and rolled to his right, looking over his shoulder to try and recognize the attacker’s identity, but only their shadowed silhouette was visible. And much to the auror’s dismay, he could also see that the sun was quickly setting into the horizon.

In any other situation, the wizard would have no qualms of just whipping out his wand and detain this assailant. Bring them back to the interrogation room, wait for this person to arrange a lawyer and proceed with all legal nuances that his job as an auror entailed, with all the level headedness and stoic disposition Draco was known for.

But it was going to be a full moon night.

And Draco was a werewolf.

So really, he was feeling anything but level headed at that moment. If Draco could be honest with himself, nothing would fill him with more joy and satisfaction than just turning around and cursing this person into pieces. In fact, the wolf inside him begged for blood, and it was really difficult to ignore the loud cries inside his head.

However, Draco knew that realistically he couldn't give in to those wishes, not without serious consequences, anyway. And getting fired and going to jail because he killed someone would make Hermione and his children sad, and Merlin knew he never wanted to see his family sad. Ever.

So, instead of fighting ( _and possibly mauling_ ) his ever persistent pursuer, Draco decided to just make a run for it, call for backup and pray to the old gods that someone would come before the moonrise. Another hex hit the stone wall by his side, and the pureblood snarled in irritation, gritting his teeth in anger. 

He couldn’t even apparate, to make matters worse. Not with his muddled mind, confused and distracted by the aggressive wolf within him, threatening to come out. 

Draco allowed himself the luxury of throwing a stinging jinx back into the aggressor as a way to stall them. He smirked in victory when he heard them stumble to the ground and curse in anger.

With not many options left, the blond wizard made his way into the shabbier and more deserted part of wizarding London, satisfied to notice the empty streets. In the distance, the wizard could see an abandoned house, with boarded up windows and pieces of moldy furniture thrown in the overgrown yard. ‘ _Good enough_ ’ he thought, as he rammed into the shut wooden door with his shoulder. 

The moon was up in the sky as soon as he managed to close and barricade the door of the decrepit house. 

Draco contorted in pain, feeling his body change and shift to accommodate his wolf form. ‘ _Hermione is going to be worried about me._ ’ was his last coherent human thought, as he raised his head up, and let out a loud and terrifying howl that echoed in the empty rooms of the house, bleeding through the London air, which should definitely scare away the person that was attacking the tormented auror. 

After all, only an idiot would try their luck against an aggressive werewolf.

\-----

Hermione paced the living room nervously, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. ‘ _The moon is rising!_ ’ she thought in despair. ‘ _Where is Draco?_ ’. 

For hours, Hermione had waited for her husband to come home, expecting him to appear at the doorstep, shrug his shoulders with the unmistakable smirk and maybe joke about Harry not organizing the criminal files correctly. _‘I swear to Merlin, Granger. Potter messes up on purpose just because he knows I’m the one that organizes them at the start of each month._ ’ 

But as the day progressed and the night neared, the muggleborn saw no sign of her husband coming home. The awful feeling of uneasiness had settled in the pit of her stomach as soon as the sun started to descend on the horizon.

Their daily routine hadn’t been unusual. 

They had woken up in the early morning, taking the opportunity to show how much they loved each other with enthusiastic passion while their children still slept soundly. They prepared and ate their breakfast, bantering, joking and playing with the gleeful company of Scorpius and Carina. And then he gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and a soft caress of her pregnant bump and left for work, just as he always did. ‘ _So why did he not return?_ ’

The loud crack of apparition startled Hermione, as she rushed to the window to see if somehow, Draco had managed to apparate back into their house, ( _and only blind hope made her think he could still come home as a human_ ) but the tears in her eyes finally poured when she saw it was Ginny, looking disheveled and nervous.

“Hermione!” Ginny entered the house, hugging her friend tightly.

“What are you doing here? Where’s Draco?!” The brunette fought against the redhead’s hold.

“Please sit down, I think we have a problem.”

“Ginny, I swear to God, if you don’t tell me where Draco is-”

“I don’t know where he is!” The witch said quietly, holding her friends hands. “Harry received a distress call. He doesn’t know what happened for sure, but he’s looking into it.”

“A distress call? Where is Harry right now?”

“In the west side of the town.” Ginny said, naming a borough that Hermione only heard about once or twice. The muggleborn raised from her perch at the sofa with a determined look on her face. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going to look for my husband!”

“Hermione, you’re five months pregnant! You can’t go out in the middle of the night!”

“I have to, Gin! Draco didn’t come home to take the last dose of Wolfsbane!” Hermione cried, putting on a coat. “I’m his mate, If I don’t bring him home, he’s going to hurt someone or hurt himself!”

“What about you? You can get hurt as well! And you have children to think about!”

“They are my husband’s children just as much as they are mine. And I won’t let them be raised without a father.” Hermione sombered, caressing her swollen abdomen. “I know what I’m doing, trust me, Ginny. Can you please look after Scorpius and Carina for me? They are sleeping upstairs. Maybe bring them to sleep over with James and Albus?”

“Sweet Circe! You’re the most stubborn woman I have ever met!”

“Harry is going to be there, right? So it’s fine!” Harmione said, ignoring the dig her friend made. “I mean it, Ginny. I’m not going to let Draco wander alone in the middle of the night.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just be careful, please.” She hugged the pregnant witch tightly. But they both separated when they heard a noise upstairs. “You go find your husband, and I’ll go see what your kids are up to. And you better come in one piece! I don’t feel like getting mauled by that giant ferret of yours if you get hurt!”

\-----

Hermione was already out the door, ignoring the pale wispy horse that galloped past her, probably on its way to deliver a message to Harry, warning him that she was going to show up. With a flick of her wand, she disapparated to a nearby area and rushed the rest of the way on foot to meet Harry, who stood on the edge of a dilapidated house, with two other aurors in tow. 

“There you are.” the green-eyed man spoke in a way of greeting. “You can’t keep yourself out of trouble. Just like old time’s sake.”

“Look who’s talking.” Hermione shot the auror an icy glare, with her hands on her hips. “Where is my husband?”

As soon as she asked, a loud and pained howl echoed from inside the abandoned house, making the three other aurors shuffle with apprehension. She instinctively approached the house, calling out for Draco.

“Miss!” A young auror called for her attention, and grabbed her arm forcefully to yank her away from the house. “Stay back. There’s a werewolf in there!”

She yelped in pain by the force the man used, and struggled against his hold, Harry approached to deal with the situation, but the commotion and distress of his mate must have startled the werewolf holled up inside the house, for he smashed the door into pieces, stepping outside with a snarl and raised hackles. 

It was a giant creature, easily looming over the grown men standing on the yard. The silvery-grey fur, illuminated by the moonlight, bristled in anger and desire to protect his mate. The two young aurors raised their wands with trembling hands, whilst Harry tried to step in front of Hermione. The witch wasn’t going to stand idle, however, so she moved forward, placing herself between her husband and the aurors, stopping the latter from firing spells.

“Hermione, stand back dammit!” Harry bellowed, and Draco growled and bared his teeth, irked by the combative tone the dark haired man used towards his mate.

“Draco, you fleabag git!” Hermione hissed loudly, unimpressed by the tall angry werewolf. “Look what you got yourself into!”

Her mate snarled and barked something that almost sounded like ‘ _Granger_ ’, which elicited a smile from the petite woman before him. He still bared his teeth, glaring at the aurors that continued to point their wands at him, his grey eyes calculating the distance he’d have to pouce to successfully tear them down. 

Hermione beckoned for his attention once again, raising her hands to show she was unarmed and taking another step towards the beast. The three other humans watching held their breaths, Harry’s glasses were askew in his face, but he was far too worried about making sudden movements to properly fix them. The witch continued to approach, unbothered by everyone’s uneasiness. 

“Let’s go home.” She said softly, reaching a tentative hand to pat lightly the creature’s furry arm. Draco allowed her to touch him, even crouching into the ground to nuzzle her hair, sniffing the comforting scent. “I’m tired. And I can’t sleep without you by my side.” She said with a smile, and Draco responded with a whine.

“Hermione…” Harry started, and she turned to look at him. Her husband was completely preoccupied with licking and sniffing her clothes, so he didn’t take notice of the dark haired man walking towards them. “I can escort you back home. I have a muzzle we can use for… Well...” He motioned to the large beast.

“Yeah, I get it.” Hermione sighed. Taking the muzzle from Harry’s hands and calling her husband’s attention, so that she could carefully place it around his snout, closing his mouth. Thankfully, Draco allowed her to do that without fuss, something that would have likely been impossible to do, if she wasn’t his mate. 

The walk back home was peacefully quiet. 

Harry had dismissed the two aurors, ensuring his men that it was going to be fine, and now he was walking the streets in a tired pace with Hermione by his side and a leery werewolf behind him, prowling quietly with a slight wag on his tail, following the pregnant witch like a duckling would follow its mother.

“Thank you, Harry.” Hermione said with a grin. “I don’t know what I would have done if it weren’t for you.”

“Me?” The auror laughed. “You’re the one that did all the work! My men and I were standing outside that house for almost an hour, with no idea what to do before you arrived.”

“About that.” Hermione continued, this time sombering her expression. “Why was Draco out in the streets so late at night?”

“I asked him to run an errand by the end of his shift. It was supposed to be quick, with plenty of time to return home before the moonrise.” The Head auror said with a grimace. “But then he didn’t return to the Auror’s office, and he made a distress call that led to this part of the town.”

Hermione held her breath, and her husband approached her, nudging his head on the small of her back, assuring her that he was fine. “What happened, then?” She asked, after running her hand through the silvery fur of the beast at her side.

“We believe he was attacked by a Death Eater sympathizer. When we arrived at the scene, we caught the suspect, and heard the howls coming from that abandoned house.” Harry said carefully looking at the witch. “He’s being questioned right now, by the way. The suspect, I mean.”

“Ah, thank you.” She muttered in a tired voice. “I’m sure Draco will have to deal with it in the morning.”

They finally reached the Malfoys’ large townhouse, and Hermione breathed in relief, knowing she was safely back home, with her husband by her side. “I’ll floo to your home and retrieve Scorpius and Carina.”

“Nah, let them sleepover.” Harry chuckled, entering the house, and directing himself to the fireplace. “The boys love when your kids stop by, they would be upset if you were to take them away in the middle of the night.”

“Alright. Thanks again, Harry.”

“Goodnight Hermione. Goodnight Pooch!” 

Draco huffed in irritation, acknowledging the auror’s farewell. Now that they were finally alone, Hermione removed the muzzle from her husband’s snout, and allowed him to lick her hair gently. He yawned, seemingly tired by the night’s events, and directed himself into the basement, where he usually hid himself, during the full moon nights. 

The brunette stopped him, with a gentle tug at his fur making him look over with a curious glare, and hesitantly followed his wife back into their room. 

He whined in protest, trying to form his growl and barks into some sort of disagreeing speech. Knowing her husband as much as she knew, he’d probably be talking something like ‘ _We can’t share the bed tonight, Granger. I’m a dangerous beast and you’re a fragile pregnant lady!_ ’ She huffed, and grabbed his furry arm, directing him to the large and soft bed, despite his protests.

“You’re my husband and my mate!” She said with confidence. “And the father of my children, no less! Now climb the bed, fleabag! I’m cold and you’re my personal heater!”

Still snarling under his breath, he got on the bed and under the covers all the same, burying his nose in the pillows that emanated the familiar and soothing smells of his mate and his pups, his pack, which made him tiredly wag his tail. He wrapped his big arms around his wife, succumbing to sleep whilst caressing the bump that carried his unborn child.

Hermione smiled softly, enjoying the new sensation of cuddling with an overgrown and drooling teddy bear. She soon followed her husband into deep slumber, sighing softly against his arms.

\-----

When morning arrived, Draco woke with a startled groan, shielding his eyes from the sunlight that seeped through a window nearby. Ignoring his body’s protests, he raised his head in anguish, trying to access where he was. His last human memories were a collection of scenes of him trying to get away from an anonymous attacker and getting inside a decaying house.

He felt something soft underneath him, and his arms were wrapped around a warm body, huddled in silken blankets. “Why am I sleeping on our bed?” He managed to ask with a raspy voice, fighting against his parched throat. 

His wife chuckled beside him. “Do you have the habit of sleeping in someone else’s bed, dear?”

“That’s not what I meant, witch! What happened last night? I don’t remember getting home.” He settled himself back to bed, while Hermione accio’ed a Pepper-up potion and a glass of water for her husband. 

“You did cause a lot of trouble last night, mister. Had to bring you back home myself! I couldn’t let you sleep in an abandoned house.” He held his breath with a clearly worried frown, trying to check if his wife had been injured by him.

Hermione grinned and hugged him. “Don’t worry, Harry had it under control, and you wouldn’t even dream of hurting your mate, transformed or not.”

“Still doesn’t explain why I am on the bed.” He grumbled, chugging down at the potion and cold water. Finally realizing how quiet the house was, Draco turned to his wife. “And where are the children?”

“The kids are at Harry's,” Draco groaned in mock irritation. “And you’re in our bed because I told you so. Even your wolf is smart enough to listen to your wife.”

Draco huffed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. “How barmy must you be to order a fully grown, werewolf around! I wasn’t even under the effects of the Wolfsbane!”

“You’re just like a pampered lapdog, really.” His wife laughed, remembering the way he cuddled into the bed last night. “There was nothing to be worried about. Now, keep being a good boy and let’s make use of this quiet morning.”

Draco smirked, pleased with her implications. He turned to face his wife, lifting himself up to hover over her, capturing her lips and eliciting a moan out of her.. 

After all, if she could order him around as a werewolf, she could certainly order him around as a man.


End file.
